The Wedding
by XxKatixX
Summary: This is a story about Edward and Bella's Wedding, and the days before it, it includes a Bella and Edward scene which is not for every age. It's an ECLIPSE SPOILER toofinally there is a third chapter which includes The Night... but not in detail
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any character. Or ideas of Stephenie Meyer.))**

_This story takes place after Eclipse It's about the wedding on August 13th. In the beginning Bella and Edward have to tell Charlie._  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward ran as fast as ever so that we arrived at my house in about 5 minutes. We stood at the front door and I hesitated.

"Are you afraid?'' I asked him. " No should I be?'' he said, as confident as always, but I didn't believe him he looked too anxious to not be afraid.

"Charlie!!!'' I yelled, as we walked into the kitchen.

He came into the kitchen with curious eyes. "Hey kids, what's up?''

"Charlie...I would like to talk to you'' Edward suddenly said.

''We! We would like to talk to you Dad'' I enclosed.

Charlie seemed confused by the seriousness in Edward's voice.

"I would like to have your permission to marry your daughter Charlie'' Edward said, in very formal voice.

Charlie looked at Edward unwilling to believe him. First he laughed but then he saw the serious look in Edward's eyes and suddenly Charlie's face was very pale.

"Are you serious? Bella can I talk to you for a few minutes... alone.''

Charlie took me to the living room, Edward waited in the kitchen.

"Bella what is he saying? Marriage? Aren't you a bit too young to get married? Do you want to make the same mistake I did?

"So it was a mistake that you married my Mom?'' I said.

"No of course it wasn't all bad. We got you and that wasn't bad at all, but what if he leaves you again?"

"He won't. I know it and you know it too. Dad it is my decision, and not yours. I'm 18 years old I'm old enough. If it is a mistake then I will have to live with it, though I know it is not a mistake. I love him Dad that's for sure and if you look at Edward you can see that he loves me too.'' I answered.

"Bella I have to think about that and talk to Renee. I'll hear what she says but I'm sure she won't like it either.'' Charlie said, in a low voice.

"Dad ... please keep in mind that it is my decision not yours. Nothing you or mum will say will stop me doing this because it is what I want.'' I said, before I left the room and joined Edward in the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Charlie called Renee and told her everything. She was shocked and speechless and after a few minutes of silence she wanted to talk to me.

''Bella are you serious? Do you know what you are going to do... you are going to make the same mistake I did'' she said, outraged.

''Mum please...'' I begged.

I talked to her for almost an hour, told her that it was my decision over and over again.  
In the end she couldn't say anything else, because my arguments were better than hers.  
And so she accepted that it really was my decision.

But I knew that it would take much more to convince Charlie. He accepted it after a week of fighting and discussions.  
But in the end I was glad he did. And even Edward seemed relieved. Charlie wanted the best for me and he knew deep inside that I was only lucky with Edward by my side.

August 9

''Alice are you sure this list isn't a bit too big?'' I asked, Alice while we were walking around the house towards two huge pavilions decorated with ivy and roses.  
The pavilions were opened on each side and on the inside there were lots of white chairs. In the middle of the chairs there was an isle with a red carpet. There were roses everywhere and at the end of the isle there was an underpass decorated with roses and ivy as well.

''Actually 30 quests aren't that much''. Alice replied.

''I don't want my wedding to be such a big deal'' I complained.

''OK... OK I'll see what I can manage'' she said and walked back to the house.

I stood there in the middle of the isle and looked to the end of it as if it was the door to a new life, a new century, a new chapter of my story.

''Boo'' someone yelled behind my back.

''Wooh, Holy crap, Emmet you scared me.''

He laughed and said ''you humans are so funny, you wouldn't hear us even if we were as loud as a grizzly bear."

''Don't you ever do that, it isn't funny.'' I said angrily.

''OK Ok...I'm sorry'' he said still smiling.

''So what did you do before I was so rude to scare you?'' He asked.

''I was thinking about that whole marriage thing'' I replied.

''Hmm...I never felt the need to marry before I met Rose. You know it was always her biggest request to get married. And I wanted to make her happy. I never liked the weddings that much but after a couple of times and after seeing Rose so happy - every time we got married - I started to like it. The day you get married is just a new beginning nothing changes besides the fact that everyone will know that you are husband and wife. There will be no change in your relationship from one day to the other. The relationship grows from this day on.'' He told me.

''Why does Edward want this so much?'' I asked him.

''I can't tell you that sorry... all I know is that he loves you and that he wants you forever. And like I said there will be no change'' Emmet said.

''So tell me what are you going to do on the last day of freedom'' he joked.

''I think Alice planned a party.'' I replied.

Emmet laughed and took a rose from the roof of the pavilion and played with it.  
Jasper and I planned a small party for Edwards last day too. ''Don't tell him it will be a surprise'' He said and then he took the rose and left the pavilion.

**(To be continued) ( The second chapter will be about the party, and Edward and Bella talking about the the wedding and the days after it.) (The third chapter will be about the wedding... finally :-) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**(First I have to say that I changed a bit. I left out the original chapter 2 about the party and added the third chapter now chapter 2, the whole wedding and Edward and Bella alone the night before the wedding. I hope you like it, maybe I add the original chapter 2 later. And maybe I continue after this one. So have fun reading...**

Chapter 2

I went upstairs to Edward's room changed my clothes and stood beside the bed to take a look outside. I could only see the top of the trees because the moon threw it's light over it. It seemed like there was a movement between the trees, but I couldn't see enough. Suddenly there were hands around my waist and Edward stood behind me kissing my neck.

''What are you thinking?'' he asked.

''Do you think I could be dangerous for my parents after changing?'' I asked.

''Not if I take care of that. Don't worry Bella my love I will take care of you and everything else'' he said, to reassure me.

He started to kiss my neck again and suddenly he took me up in his arms and carried me to the bed.  
There he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

''It's getting harder to resist you, it's making me crazy.''

''What will you do if it gets to hard?'' I asked him.

''I don't know,'' he answered.  
I tried to slide away from him but he didn't let me go.

''There is no need for distance, stay with me,'' he complained.

And then he kissed me first on my forehead down my nose, to my lips. After a few seconds his kissing became more urgent and faster. His body tensed and his hands stroked my back. Suddenly he was above me, carefully so that I didn't feel his weight.  
Although he was cold, I could feel heat.

''Bella...'' he moaned, between two kisses.

The air was full of his sweet scent.

He wandered down from my lips to my neck and my throat. And back up to my ear my cheeks and my lips again. And then suddenly he started to kiss me uncontrolled and wild. His hands clawed in my hair. I thought he would stop immediately as always but he didn't. It scared me a bit but I was frozen and couldn't do anything besides kiss him back with all the force I had. My hands were on his back and there was nothing between us besides our clothes. I could feel the electricity between us like we felt it in biology 2 years ago, but this time it was much stronger. It was almost unbearable.

Suddenly it was all over. He was on the other side of the room now on his black sofa.  
I couldn't see his whole face but I could see his eyes in the bright moonlight, they were dark red. I could see that he clenched his teeth. He didn't say anything, he didn't move, It was like he was frozen.

''I'...I'm sorry,'' he said carefully. "I think it's better for you and for me if I stay here tonight'' he added.

''O...k'' I stammered.

I wasn't happy about that but I didn't want to overwhelm his self-control.  
So I started to calm down and tried to sleep. It wasn't easy and after a few minutes I gave it up and looked at him surreptitiously. He met my eyes and looked at me. He didn't seem anxious anymore. I looked away and thought about the next day and wondered what will happen if he tried to fulfill my wish. I knew it wouldn't work but I knew that I wanted to try.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
August 13th

I woke up early, but instead of Edward there was Alice, smiling at me.

''Morning bride; you must stand up and get prepared. You know what day today is.'' She said excited.

''How could I forget that,'' I said, smiling back at her.

She led me into her room and through another door into her bathroom. While I took a shower she waited outside and prepared the make- up and everything else.

I was a bit excited I'm gonna marry Edward it was strange to me, but it was even more strange to say Edward ... my husband.

''Are you ready?' she asked, after I put on a bathrobe.

''Coming,'' I answered.

''Ok sit down... I'll make you look like a princess today.'' She said happily.

So she started to do my hair and my make-up. She put a lot of curlers in my hair and after she opened them again, she put my hair up and secured them with lots of hair slides. Alice didn't use a lot of make- up because I told her that I wanted to look natural. I didn't want artificial eyelashes either, so she put on some sand colored eye shadow and a light rose lipstick, which wasn't to bad because you couldn't really see it.

Then Alice walked to the other side of the room and picked up a small packet. And in this packet was a beautiful small diamond diadem.

''I can't wear this Alice,'' I complained.

''You will Bella it's Rosalie's and it was her request that you'll wear it.'' Alice said severe.

I sighed but I was surprised that Rosalie wanted me to wear it.

Alice put the diadem on my head and fastened the veil on it. Alice helped me into my dress then and I turned to face myself in the mirror.

''Wow ... ''I said, unwilling to believe that I looked so beautiful. I really looked like a princess.

''Edward will freak out,'' she said smiling.

That reminded me of the last night and I thought about how he felt now and what he did.

''Wait here I'll go downstairs and see if everyone is here,'' she said.

After a few minutes she was back.

''They are all here Bella. You can go down now,'' she said even more excited now.

Slowly I went down still in thoughts. Downstairs my Mum and Esme were waiting.  
Rosalie stood at the door and smiled at me. I smiled at her too and thanked her for the diadem. My Mum was crying as she saw me she took me in her arms and said.

''Oh Bella darling... I'm so happy, you are so beautiful.''

I kissed her cheek and we went outside to the pavilions. The others left me alone. Charlie stood at the beginning of the red carpet. He smiled at me; I could see the tears in his eyes.

''You look wonderful Bella," he said in a low voice.

''Thanks Dad,'' I said, smiling and took his arm.

''So let's go,' he said.

The music started just in the same moment we started to walk down the aisle. There weren't a lot of people. I could see Angela, Ben, Mike and even Jessica.  
When I turned to face Edward I was shocked by his beauty. He looked absolutely perfect in his tuxedo. I couldn't stop looking at him. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. It seemed like a long time till we arrived at the end of the aisle. Where a priest stood and Edward took my hand.

The priest started the ceremony.  
Edward couldn't stop looking at me. He locked me into his eyes so that I didn't recognize the priest anymore until he came to ask me.

''Isabella Marie Swan do you want to take Edward Anthony Cullen as your husband?''

''I do,'' I said.

''Edward Anthony Cullen do you want to take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife?

''I do," he said.

It was like I was in trance when we exchanged the rings.

But then he kissed me and nothing mattered anymore. It was like I was gone, far away from reality.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ceremony everyone went outside to the back of the pavilions where lots of round tables stood. A small wooden dance floor was there too, flowers where everywhere and in the midst of it all was a small fountain. It all looked very beautiful.

Edward never left my side during the whole party. In the evening he even convinced me to dance. We were the only one's on the dance floor and I had a chance to talk to him without someone listening to us.

''Are you ok, I mean because of yesterday,'' I asked.

''I was reckless Bella, I'm so sorry, please forgive me for that,'' he begged.

''Don't worry about it,'' I said.

''I'm so afraid of hurting you; you can't imagine,'' he continued.

''I'm not sure if it's a good idea to try it Bella I'm uncontrollable,'' he added.

''I'm sure you can manage, let's talk about this later,'' I said smiling.

He kissed my forehead, closed his eyes, and I did as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**It was almost midnight when the last guests went home. Only me and my new Family were left. **

**''You look tired Bella, you should go to bed now,'' Edward whispered gently. **

**I sighed and Edward took my hand to lead me up into his room. In front of the door he stopped took me in his arms and carried me through the doorway. **

**''We have to do this all right,'' he said smiling. **

**He carried me to the bed and let me rest there. I didn't know why but suddenly I was so tired. Edward lied next to me and sang me into sleep. **

**I woke up the next day. It was early and I was alone so I stood up, went to the bathroom and got dressed. Then I sat down and looked out the window again. There was no movement outside. I thought about the next day and I knew that my changing wasn't far away now. I was ready I knew it. But there was still the anxiety that I will be an uncontrollable newborn monster. The thought to kill innocent people was unbearable. But on the other hand I knew that Edward will look after me, take care of everything I will do. **

**And then my thoughts came to Edward and the night we will have together. He will try it, when I thought about that it made me nervous, it made my heart jump. **

**''Morning my wife,'' a soft voice whispered in my ear. **

**''Morning.'' I said a bit shocked because it was like he had appeared out of the air. **

**''Sorry. Did I scare you?'' He asked. **

**''No not at all,'' I lied. **

**He laughed and pulled his arms around me. After a moment of silence he said. **

**''You know that I will kidnap you soon'' **

**''Kidnap me? What do you mean?'' **

**''I thought you might like a small honeymoon.'' **

**''Honeymoon?'' I asked in disbelief. **

**''Where to?'' I added. **

**''That's a surprise, I thought we leave tomorrow'' He said smiling **

**''Tomorrow!!! You don't waste time'' I said still in disbelief. **

**''It won't be a big deal Bella, just a small trip to a special place.'' He said and kissed my neck. **

**My things were packed and I stood outside the house. Renee was still here and so I could say goodbye to both of my parents. I could say goodbye for a very long time **

**''Take care Bella darling,'' my dad said. **

**''Bye Dad,'' I said silently. **

**Then my mom took me in her arms and said goodbye too. **

**After a short farewell I sat in Edwards car and we drove away from Forks. **

**He was driving very fast. Like always. But this time it was like he was escaping from something which lied behind us. I didn't know where we were going, it didn't matter the only thing which was important was the fact that I was alone with Edward. We talked a lot about the things that had happened and the wedding. So the hours drifted by. It was almost midnight when we reached a small bay deep down in Canada. The next town was far away. I recognized a small cottage between the trees next to the small beach. It was a beautiful place to stay. **

**''Well... here we are, this is the place I used to stay for a few weeks last year,'' He said. **

**''It's nice,'' I said happily. **

**Inside it was even more beautiful. The kitchen and the dining room were one room. It was next to the a small living room with a big sofa and a chimney. It looked really comfortable. Upstairs there were only two rooms, the bathroom and a room with a big bed and a closet. On one side there was a big window from where you could see the bay. **

**A few hours ago everything was unpacked. Edward tried to cook but I had to help him a lot though his cooking skills became better. The small cottage was very warm and comfortable now because of the fire in the chimney. Edward was happy and we laughed a lot while we were cooking. **

**''And this is really tasty for you?'' He said and looked down at the vegetable soup **

**''Try it and you'll see,'' I said laughing. **

**I took a spoon and a bit of the soup he was working on, and held it in front of his face. **

**He looked at me disgusted. **

**''Ew...I don't know if I really want to try th...'' He couldn't say anything else because I threw the spoon into his mouth. I laughed hard because he was looking as if I had given him dirt to eat. **

**''That's not funny'' He laughed **  
**And so we tried to cook a meal. In the end it wasn't that bad. **

**An hour later we were sitting at the fire on the sofa in the living room. He had wrapped me into a blanket and held me tightly in his arms. We had no TV so we talked a lot. After another hour talking and laughing we went upstairs. I didn't know why but I was a bit nervous. I sat down onto the bed and he sat next to me. **

**''Will we try?'' I asked in a low voice. **

**''Yes we will.'' He whispered while he was kissing my neck and my throat. **

**I was sure he wasn't breathing now. I knew it was easier for him. He kissed my lips while he leaned over me. Then he was lying over me, I could feel his cold hands as if they were everywhere. His body tense. It was dark now and I couldn't see him but feel him, feel his bare chest, his hands and his lips kissing me again and again. **  
**With movement it became harder for Edward to bear. I could feel that. **

**''I love you.'' He whispered again and again. **

**I couldn't say anything it was like my body was frozen. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, I didn't even recognize that he undressed me. Then he lifted up his head and in the moonlight I could see his face. His eyes were as dark as night and his expression was strained, like he was fighting. I could feel that, he tried to keep control. Sometimes it was like he was loosing it, then his movements became faster and a bit rude. But he could contain himself again very soon. To be so close to him was wonderful, though he was cold as ice, it made me feel even better I liked his cold marble skin. His scent more intense than ever. **

**''I can't believe what I'm doing here.'' He moaned and laughed silently. **

**I didn't think that he could behave I thought while I sat at the open window and looked outside. The sunrise was beautiful and I thought about last night. He had behaved and it was great to be so close to him to feel his body and his skin it was all so intense. Now Edward was deep down in the forest hunting. He left early because he didn't want to risk anything. **

**There was one thing which bothered me. It wasn't the fact that he was gone now it was the barrier between us, the barrier between life and death. It was there and last night I felt it. I knew that I couldn't stay human if I wanted him, I knew this would always be between us. It intensified my decision to become a vampire and I knew that my time was over now. It was time to destroy the barrier between the love of my life and me. **

**''I'm sorry for leaving you Bella, but you know I had to do it.'' A soft voice said behind me. **

**''It's okay...thanks for last night.'' I said happily **

**''You're welcome,'' he said laughing. **

**''Sorry if I was a bit rude, I'm only human,'' he said jokingly. **

**We stood there in front of the window and looked out to the horizon. He held me tight and I knew that the last days of my human life had come. A new life was waiting for me a new life together with Edward.**

The End


End file.
